The Beginning of A Beautiful Friendship, Started with Heartbreak
by thek9kid
Summary: Stiles spends the last part of summer with his Aunt Carole, Cousin Finn, Step Cousin Kurt, and Step Uncle Burt. Kurt comforts Stiles after Stiles tells him about his horrible relationship with one brooding werewolf, it's the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Warnings: contains mentions of gay relationships, and domestic violence. Don't like Don't read.


**Hi, readers, yes I know I have four other stories I should be finishing, but this got stuck in my head and wouldn't go away. So I present to you, Teen Wolf/Glee! I love both of these fandoms and I think they could work well together, plus there isn't enough of these fics. So here's mine. Story takes place during the summer between sophomore and Junior year in Teen wolf and the summer before Kurt's and Finn's Senior year. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I NO OWN!**

"No… No… You have to stop calling me, Derek, I have a restraining order. When I said we were done, I meant it. You hurt me, in more ways than one… I already gave you a second chance. Hell I gave you a third chance, and look where that got me, oh right the hospital. No Derek we're done, for good." Stiles slammed his thumb against the end call button, wishing there was a cradle he could slam it on, would have been so much more satisfying.

Sighing, he turned around, but stopped seeing his, well, step cousin. Kurt was standing in the doorway, leaning on the frame, arms crossed, and brow wrinkled. "Who was that?" He asked, concern and curiosity hidden in his voice.

"Just my jerky ex boyfriend," Stiles answered as he flopped back onto the guest bed, throwing his arm over his eyes, and let out this strange sound of frustration, but sounded more like a dying cat than anything else to Kurt.

"You want to talk about it?" Kurt said as he crossed the room and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Not really."

"It might help."

Stiles thought about it; he hadn't talked about Derek and their disastrous relationship with anyone besides his dad and the court, not even Scott. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to talk to Kurt, just leaving out all the werewolfiness.

"It started back at the beginning of sophomore year. My friend Scott met Derek when he was 22 and I was 16. He was hot, muscled, and mysterious. Sometimes he even reminded me of a lost puppy. I was, well, I was the weird kid at school. I only had one real friend. Plus the other gay kids at school who were out, were either dating each other, didn't like me, or banged anything that moved. So, we just started hanging out more and more, and I fell for him, hard. At first he was sweet and kind and loving. But after six months, he was so angry all the time. One night we were at his house having dinner. I was washing the dishes and I broke one. He was so angry and drunk, he - he hit me. The second he did it, he apologized, crying and begging me to forgive him. I did, thinking he was just angry, It was just a one time thing, you know?" Stiles stopped for a minute looking over at his older step cousin. Kurt's eyes were wide and shocked. He didn't know Stiles well; he really only just met him, but he was still shocked and angry at this _Derek_ person, who thought it was okay to hit someone he loved.

Kurt scooted closer to Stiles and slung an arm over his shoulders. Stiles took a deep breath, holding the tears at bay.

"But it wasn't, it got to the point where I couldn't tell if we was going to hit me or hug me when he got close. I hated that feeling; I hated being scared around him. So one night I tried to break up with him. Since he was so furious, he beat me, and left me on the floor broken and bleeding. I called 911 on my phone and I spent a week in the hospital. That's when I finally told my dad what was going on. Derek was arrested and went to jail for 90 days. He's on probation now and I have a restraining order against him, so he can't come near me or my family. I asked my dad if I could spend the rest of the summer here with my Aunt and you guys. I needed time away from home. It took some convincing, but I was on a plane heading to Lima, Ohio before I knew it, so that's all that matters."

There was silence for a minute in the guest bedroom, Stiles's current room. "I'm so sorry that happened to you," Kurt finally said as he hugged his new cousin fiercely.

"Don't be; it's not your fault. Please don't tell anyone, especially Carole or Finn." Stiles said as he pulled out of the hug and wiped his tears away, suddenly terrified that his overprotective aunt and cousin Finn would fly all the way to Beacon Hills and try to beat the crap out of Derek, who's a werewolf that could rip their throats out with his teeth.

"I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to," Kurt said, wiping a lone tear from his cheek.

"Okay, enough mushiness. What's there to do around here anyway?" Stiles asked as he got off the bed walking towards his closet to get dressed for the day.

"There's this cool, old fashioned malt shop downtown. Wanna go?" Kurt said walking toward his own room to get dressed.

"Seriously? I love malts!" Stiles said enthusiastically as he got tangled up in his shirt trying to find the head hole. Kurt smiled, trying to hold back his laughter. "Stop smiling; it's not funny," Stiles almost whined. "Sorry," Kurt said unapologetically.

Ten minutes later they were walking out the door after leaving a note to the sleeping house about where they were heading.

"Kurt, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Stiles said as he slung one arm over the shorter teen's shoulders, making the shape of a rainbow with the other above their heads.

"You know, Stiles, I think you're right," Kurt replied as he wrapped his arm around Stiles' waist as they walked down the street toward the downtown area and the malt shop. As they walked, Stiles regaled him with stories of his happier childhood memories and embarrassing and cute ones of Finn and him.

"What? No, you're pulling my leg. Even Finn isn't that dumb," Kurt said disbelievingly.

"No, I'm not. I triple dog dared Finn to stick his tongue to the pole in the winter and he did!" Stiles said, smiling and laughing as they walked into the malt shop.

"Did it stick?" Kurt asked curiously. He was so going to tease Finn about it later.

"Yeah," Stiles said as they waited in line.

"What did you do then?" Kurt asked, dying to hear more.

"I was laughing my butt off until dad came out and saw him stuck to the light pole. Dad called the fire department and they got Finn unstuck. He dragged me into the house by my ear and I was grounded for two weeks. Finn didn't talk to me for two days before he agreed it was kinda funny too," Stiles told Kurt as they walked over to an old fashioned red booth. The waitress skated up to them and took their order.

"Sounds like you guys were good friends." Kurt said.

"Yeah, it's fun to get to see him and Aunt Carole again, and to get to know you and Uncle Burt." The malts arrived then. "Oh, my god this is amazing!" Stiles moaned around the straw. Kurt laughed and agreed. They sat there and talked long after the malts were long gone. Stiles was right. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

**Thanks for reading guys! Please review, constructive criticism is welcome, I want to get better as a writer. Please forgive and tell me any mistakes I made on the legality of the punishment Derek would have had I got it from the internet and sometimes the internet lies.**

**Also if you are being hurt at home, tell somebody, get help, learn about your rights for protection. No one deserves to be hurt by people who are supposed to love them. You are not alone.**

**K9KID out**


End file.
